lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Joume Maki
Joume Maki '(ジョウメ マキ Joume Maki), born |Jōmae Maiko}} is the main character of Lock On! Precure. She lives in a town called "Precure Town" with her younger twin sister, her aunt and her mother. She has a habit of saying "eh?" all the time. Her catchphrase is "Eh? That one is a secret!" (あれ？あれはシークレットです！Are? Are wa shīkurettodesu!) ''' Her Precure alter ego is '''Cure Lock (キュアロック Kyua Rokku) History Early Life She was born in Precure Town, but raised in Dream Memory. Lived all alone with only her sister and her mother in a small house. Maki enjoyed her childhood with Kaki, who is her only friend, and studied there with her. Maki's mother never left her alone, always be by her side to help. She was happy by that fact that her mother cared her very much. But as the time went by, Maki started to think that her mother hid something from her and Kaki, though she was too scared to ask her. As Maki and Kaki turns into a 14-year-old girls, they tried to gather courage and ask their mother to bring them back to her hometown. She rejected at first, but then she thought it over. At last, Mune finally decided to take them back to Precure Town, as Yona also called her to come back to help her at her cafe. Then Maki and her family finally moved from Dream Memory to Precure Town. Life in a new school After they meet up with their aunt, Yona. They have dinner together in her cafe that she just started the business. Then Kaki brings her to a game center after their meal and scoop up Kylie and Kasey from a game machine. The following day, Maki and Kaki get to a new school that their mother attended for them, PreCure Academy. They walk into the school, they get to introduce theirselves. Maki thought that she will be able to keep her shyness inside, but somehow cannot. After then, Maki and Kaki found out the truth about Kylie and Kasey and somehow let them live in their home. Right after the school ends, Maki and Kaki walk back home together. Suddenly Kylie feels that there's a monster nearby, run to the source as fast as they can. They met Elizabeth, who is one of the Dark Queen's minions, attacking the town with Sokkenna. As Kasey sees this situation, he tells his sister to give their "Magic Keys" to Maki and Kaki. That gives them the ability to transform into new Precures, Cure Lock and Cure Key. Even if Maki transformed into Cure Lock, but she still scared of fighting. She doesn't know how powerful she will be as a cure, Lock is very defendless without help from Cure Key. But then she managed to defeat the monster with her power, along with Key's. After they "win" that fight, they come back home and somehow are scolded by Yona for being back home late. But what is surprises Maki and Kaki is that their mother knows that Kylie and Kasey are hiding inside their backpacks, and that they're fairies. Before the day ends, Maki somehow managed to tries her best to speak up to Kasey and give him her cookies. Not being so careful, Maki slips as Kasey catches her before she falls down, flattered her. As a new Precure As she accepts the role as Precure, she is unsure of the reason why she is chosen to become one. Maki starting to improve her usage of Cure Lock's abilities, as her courage being increased whenever she is transformed. She feels protective whenever she be able to fight along side Cure Key. She thinks that if she and Key combine their powers together, they will always get in victory. Appearance In her normal form, Maki has long, dark pink colored hair that tied into twin pigtails with buns on the both sides and some curls at each end. Her bangs are on the left side of her forehead, and the ends curl inwards to frame her face. She has pink colored eyes. On weekdays, she wears a pink school uniform, with a pink ribbon, a white T-shirt inside and a pink tag on the right sleeve. A pink short skirt and knee-length white socks with pink ballet-like shoes. She also ties her hair with two tiny pink bows on her buns, and wears her heart-shaped Magic Key all the time. As Cure Lock, Maki's hair color becomes lighter, the same shade as her eyes. Her hair is tied into two big buns that the shape looks like a heart with two small hearts with two pair of wings on each side of her head. Her outfit is mainly pink and light pink, with slightly darker pink in some places, and very identical to Key's, with a few diferences. The bow at her chest is large with a pink heart brooch decorated with wings on both sides, and her top is light pink, bright pink lining without sleeves, but two pair of light pink wings on the sides. The skirt is bright pink and separated from the middle, shaped like ribbons, with a pink bow on the right side of her hip.Her boots are knee-length, with light pink toe tips, a dark pink sole, and two small hearts with pair of wings at the knees on both sides. Her Lock Bracelet is on her left wrist, she also has a pink choker with a tiny pink/bright pink bow on her neck. Personality Maki is a very shy and gentle girl and she always thinks that everybody's happiness is also hers, loves chocolate cake very much, and that leads to the fact that she wants to open her own cafe like her aunt. She is very strict to the rules that she will never break them, as her mother always tells her to. Maki has a habit of saying " eh?" everytime, because she always doesn't know what is going on while the others do. She wants to make everyone happy in every way she can, so that she will be happy along with them. So, Maki always tries her best to speak out to people and make them understand what she is really thinking. Cure Lock "A pink heart of love, Cure Lock!" 愛のピンクハート、キュアロック！ Ai no pinkuhaato, Kyua Rokku! Cure Lock (キュアロック Kyua Rokku) is the Maki's Precure alter ego. This transformation doesn't required Kaki to transform with her, they can be transformed separately. Maki transforms by saying Precure! Unlock Form! Although she got the ability transform into a cure, but her strength is still low for a Precure. Her transformation somehow is very easy and fast, and without details. Lock can calls out a weapon of her choice from her Lock Bracelet and attacks at the monsters, also is use to purify the monster. With Key's power combining with hers, together they can destroy those monsters, no one can do it alone and success. Transformation Maki will hold her Magic key in her hand, shouts "Precure! Unlock Form!" and transforms all of her parts in an instant. Cure Lock jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Heart Unlock' - The first finishing attack that Lock and Key uses to purify a Sokkenna, but it wasn't strong enough to purify the Sokkenna as Lock and Key's powers are still weak. *'Heart Purification' - Her finishing attack with Key, an upgraded version of Heart Unlock. |-|Sub-attacks= Other then purification attacks, Cure Lock can use some individual sub attacks on her own for fighting use: *'Heart Shot' - Cure Lock shoots out the heart arrows from her bracelet, explodes when hit the enemy. Relationships [[Joume Kaki|'Joume Kaki']]: Kaki is Maki's younger twin sister, she always wants her to be by her side. Kaki never separate herself from Maki, so that she can keep her safe from everything that would harm her. Maki is often encouraged by her to do something she never been done or is scared to make it true. They loved each other much more than just sisters. [[Joume Mune|'Joume Mune']]: Maki always respects her mother, but somehow Mune starts to be cared too much about her. She starts to do something strange and never tell her daugther about the truth. Maki is curious and wants to find out with Kaki about what their mother hold from them. [[Hoshikira Yoruna|'Hoshikira Yoruna']]: Her beloved aunt. She is the one who inspires Maki to open her own cafe. Maki always respects the way how she manages her life and future. [[Kylie|'Kylie']]: Maki's mascot fairy partner who always cared about her and everyone. She always turst Maki that she will win and recovers all of the secrets that they never know. Maki and Kylie is like sisters, they like to talk with each other. Whenever Maki is sad of something that she had lost, Kylie will be the first one to comfort her. [[Kasey|'Kasey']]: Maki always tries her best to express her kindness towards Kasey, who always being grumpy all the time. Even though, Kasey seems to avoid talking to her everytime they face eaach other. Sometimes Maki wants to know more about him, but is too embarrassed to ask him directly. Murasaki Shoshana: Maki is curious of how she holds a lot of knowledge about Precure. Although she doesn't know much about her, but she feels somehow familiar with her. [[Priestess of Light|'Priestess of Light']]: They might don't know each other but it seems that they share the same appearance. Etymology Joumae (錠前) is means "lock", Joume (ジョウメ) is the easier way to say this surname and doesn't have a meaning. Mai (真愛) can be separated into two words, Ma (真) stands for "real, true" and ai (愛) means "love". Overall, Mai means "true love", while ko (子) means "child". Together, Maiko stands for "true love child". Her second name, Maki, can be written in two different ways. Maki (マキ), in Katakana has no meaning, while Maki (真希) in Kanji can be seperate into two words. Ma (真) means "true", along with ki (希) which means "hope". Together, Maki stands for "true hope". Her name means, "locked true love child." Cure Lock: Maki's Cure alias is a name she gave herself, as she thought of it when she was a child. Gallery Lock On! Precure 1st Commercial Poster.jpeg|Cure Lock's first appearance in the first commercial poster of Lock On! Precure Cure Lock Early Design.jpeg|Early design of Cure Lock EP08-03 -The Protectress-.png|Cure Lock, amazed by the one who saves her and everyone EP10-01 Cream Fight Aftermath.png| Maki smiling at Kaki and her friends EP10-02 A Warming Scarf.png| Maki with Koei putting a scarf around her neck Trivia *She is the first cure, along with Kaki, to become a Precure in the second episode. *She is the first cure to have a twin who is also a cure. *She is the first cure to be a week older than her twin. * Her age was mistaken to be 13, she is actually 14 at the beginning of LOPC. ** Yet her age is once again mistaken to be 15, instead of 14 as the artist mistook. * In her first profile, her height was totally too high, now is changed. ** She used to be 170 in height, currently changed into 165 cm. * She is right-handed, while her twin is a left-handed. * She never use contractions, while her sister even made up her own. * Her father's name seems to be "Cross" as Mune mentions his name at the end of LOPC05 * She shares the same name as Moe's mother; Kawaguchi Maiko. * She doesn't like carrots, while Kaki likes them. * She, along with Kaki are the only characters in Lock On! Precure to not have early design artworks. Category:Cures Category:LOPC Cures Category:PCA Students Category:LOPC Characters Category:Lock On! Precure